


why do you keep on pushing me away?

by deotninuna1102



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deotninuna1102/pseuds/deotninuna1102
Summary: she wants to find herself first.he found himself again with her.she know she loves him.he thought he is loosing her.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	why do you keep on pushing me away?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au here .. and i hope u will like this .. supposed to be draft but yea.

\--

it was the nth time he tried talking to her but she kept avoiding him. hyunjae finally got a chance to talk to her one time while she was on a break at work. 

" how many times do i have to tell you that i am not avoiding you? " she said , almost a whisper , not meeting his eyes. gaze fixated to the ground. 

" then why do you keep on pushing me away everytime i come near you? everytime i make myself clear .. my feelings for you " he sound as if he is begging.. voice shaking , eyes tried finding himself in hers. hands carefully reaching the girl's shaking one. 

" ... i-i'm not pushing you away. hyunjae , of all people you know what i am going through.. all these years i tried.. i tried to be someone worthy... someone who has a worth. but i still can't find it. my purpose. i don't even why am i here? why was i born for? " she bitterly laugh, crying. a step backward , avoiding his touch. 

" you know i am here... you know i am here for you.. i am here to help you find yourself... i love you and i am willing to do everything for you... why do you keep on pushing me away when you can just say that you don't lo- " 

" i love you... i fucking love you lee jaehyun... " she finally raise her head and meets his gaze. smiling. she's smiling as tears kept falling on her face. 

that smile... he hasn't seen that smile for a long while. she finally smile... a genuine one. 

hyunjae was strucked. what did he just hear? then why did she push him away? why did she shut him off everytime he offers himself. his heart. 

his eyes widened as he saw himself thru her eyes. 

" y-you... what? what do you mean you... you love me too? " he stuttered.. moving forward and finally able to get a hold of her. his hands gently holding the girl's waist as he look down at her , " please.. say it again.. you love me? " 

she nods and stares at him. hands still shaking that he immediately locked with his own. 

" i love you , lee jaehyun. but i don't wanna be selfish and let you suffer while you're with me.. finding myself.. " 

she was pulled into a tight hug . a warm one. she buried her face on his chest and cried hard. hands gripping on his shirt tightly as she tried to calm as she cry. 

" ssh... " he patted her back , gently , as how he tap his feet , trying to soothe and calm her before her crying turns to another attack.

" i am not asking you to accept my love if you are not yet ready.. i just really came here to ask why and the possibility that you don't feel the same way... "

"i-i-i'm sorry.... i just don't know what to do the moment i realized my feelings for you . " she sobs.. calming herself... not wanting to have another attack and his comfort calms her. finally lifting her gaze to meet his again and when she tried to say something again... her lips met his. 

hyunjae kissed her as gently as he can as if her lips will break if he won't be careful. he tasted her tears and pulled away after few seconds of feeling her lips. 

" i love you today and i will love you tomorrow and i will still be loving you the following days... " he cupped her cheeks and smiles sweetly.. she blushed so she looked down again. 

" you don't have to say anything... i can wait til the time you're ready. i will always be here for you.. let me help you find yourself atleast... i mean if finding yourself gets hard... please know you can share the burden to me.. just know i am always here. " 

" i love you " 

" i love you , too , hyunjae"

\--

thoughts? ahh sorry if this is a crap ㅠㅠ


End file.
